fallen angel
by SarahFreakinSarah
Summary: A damaged child, a sickened man. Can one officer change him and the world he lives in or will it all end in horror and despair?


Chapter 1: chapter 1

Often, even on the brightest of days in Down Town Tokyo the skies are grey and placed under a blanket of smog. The streets are unwashed and the buildings are crumbling. People up town only seem to care or notice when someone unwashed finds his or her way up into the "civilized" world. The police don't even care. They only get their hands dirty when it bothers up town and turn their nose in disgust when someone dares to utter a cry for help. Everyone knows to avoid the cops because, depending on his or her mood, he or she will either beat you to a pulp or make you their slave. While the days seem impossible, at least they end. The nights are another story all together.

Periodic screams from the un-careful and unmentionable moans from the lonely. Men wearing large coats meeting the weak were the street lights don't reach and others hiding in alleys, waiting for the unlucky. People down here know that you only go out, when it's dark, at your own risk and to ignore the new comers who are unaware and there for anyone to snatch up.

The day is cold and damp, with the promise of rain on the horizon. The streets are empty of cars but streaming with the unkempt workers of down town Tokyo. In the middle of it all stands a run down, dull looking building were a young man by the name of Yuugi Motou, only 16 years of age, other squatters and rats take shelter from the violence and debris that surrounds them. The building smells like old, motionless waters and might as well be with all the bugs and insects that inhabit it as well. The young and the old live together, fighting each other for what they own, never trusting anyone any father that he or she can throw them. Friends don't exist, only non-enemies.

Yuugi wakes in the middle of his nest of rags and merchandise, a hobo's paradise. He has the brains of a genius and the street smarts of the mafia. To his workers he's called the King of Games and they know not to mess with him unless they are completely positive that they'll beat him because he'll destroy them within a blink of an eye.

He started his climb to the top at age 12, parents dead and nobody caring enough to see if he was alive or dead.

Yuugi started out in the dark and clueless. The first alley he passed was the last one he saw that night. Hands grabbed him and, without warning, owned him. He started out broken and the slave to the gang called The Tormentors. The men didn't care about him and often left him scared and bloody after a few good bangs. After Yuugi was able to rap his head around the situation he soon saw the leader for what he was. A good for nothing, opportunistic brunette, by the name of Honda, who didn't care if his fellow members lived or died. One day, after a hard fuck, Honda fell asleep and Yuugi, taking out a metal object he had secreted away, bludgeoned him to an unrecognizable mess of meat, blood, and bones.

Yuugi emediately grabbed the gun he knew the former gang leader had stashed away and within seconds the sub leaders burst in wide eyed and yelling. Yuugi was able to get them to submit to him after a few rounds were fired into one a little too upset about the death of his leader and he soon became the leader of The Tormentors.

No, he didn't trust the others and, yes, he expected that any one of them would try to take his place if he wasn't careful. He barred himself away as he slept and stayed vigilant while he was awake. He did what was needed to be done and the others soon found themselves in better shape than they had ever been with Honda. It took some time but the members found that they respected their new leader and knew that they didn't want to get in his away because he would sooner end their life than ignore their problematic actions. As the years slowly passed by, Yuugi increased his hold of down town Tokyo and his fame spread so fast that no one dared to look him in the eye without permission. The beginning was rough but the outcome was worth it.

As the sun slowly rises above the buildings of down town Yuugi gets ready for another day in the underground.


End file.
